conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Variable Attack Fighter
The Variable Attack Fighters are prototype combat purpose Mobile Suits developed by League of Nation military branch. it consists five most hi-tech Mobile Suits at the time. Created by the Deathrons scientist Max Rugal, the VAFs are made based on Deathrons' historical figures. Units XM-X1 Rosso Strada *Model number: XM-X1 *Code name: Rosso Strada *Unit type: prototype combat purpose mobile suit *Manufacturer: League of Nation *First deployment: 5021 AGW *Accommodation: pilot only, in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso *Dimensions: head height 15.9 meters *Weight: empty 9.5 metric tons; max gross 24.8 metric tons *Armor materials: Adamantium alloy/ceramic composite *Propulsion: rocket thrusters: 4 x 25000-30000 kg; vernier thrusters/apogee motors: 34 *Performance: maximum thruster acceleration 4.03-4.84 G *Equipment and design features: sensors, range unknown; dummy launchers in hands; special weapons targeting sensor in head, can be deployed over right eye sensor/camera; bio-computer system *Optional equipment: anti-beam coating cloak, mounts on main body; booster, mounts on X-thrusters *Fixed armaments: 2 x vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2 x mega machine cannon, fire-linked, mounted in torso; 2 x beam saber, stored in recharge racks in shoulder armor, hand-carried in use; 4 x heat dagger, stored one in each foot and one in each calf, hand-carried or foot-mounted in use; 2 x scissor anchor, mounted on front skirt armor; 2 x beam shield/brand marker, mounted on forearms *Optional hand armaments: buster gun, can be stored on right hip armor; beam zanber, can be stored on left hip armor; zanbuster, combined buster gun/beam zanber *Optional armaments: shooting lancer with mounted 4-barrel heavy machine gun OZX-GU02A Geminoss *Model number: OZX-GU02A *Code name: Geminoss *Unit type: prototype combat purpose mobile suit *Manufacturer: League of Nation *First deployment: 5021 AGW *Accommodation: pilot only, in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso *Dimensions: overall height 17.3 meters *Weight: empty 7.9 metric tons (standard), 10.2 metric tons (w/space unit); max gross weight unknown *Armor materials: adamantium alloy, luna ceramic, fine kevlar *Powerplant: ultracompact fusion reactor, power rated at 6479 kW *Propulsion: rocket thrusters: 96365 kg *Performance ability levels: unknown *Equipment and design features: sensors, range unknown; laser communication system; A.I.-equipped fire control system; 3D mostronics; mass reaction search system; *Fixed armaments: 2 x beam sword, stored in backpack, hand-carried in use; G-UNIT shield; "high mega cannon" in its head - one of the most powerful beam weapons mounted on a mobile suit of its size at the time *Optional hand armaments: accelerate rifle; beam shield; 8x AI controlled mini satellite cannons F99 Dash-Burner *Model number: F99 *Code name: D-Burner *Unit type: prototype combat purpose mobile suit *Manufacturer: League of Nation *First deployment: 5021 AGW *Accommodation: pilot only, in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso *Dimensions: head height 17.2 meters *Weight: empty 7.2 metric tons; max gross 19.9 metric tons *Armor materials: adamantium alloy/ceramic composite *Powerplant: ultracompact fusion reactor, output rated at 4250 kW *Propulsion: rocket thrusters: 4 x 15530 kg, 6 x 4380 kg; vernier thrusters/apogee motors: bare mobile suit 51, equipped with VSBRs 59 *Performance: maximum thruster acceleration 4.44 G *Equipment and design features: sensors, range unknown; bio-computer system; weapon mount, used to carry beam rifle or beam launcher, located on rear skirt armor plate; heat radiation fins, mounted in shoulders *Fixed armaments: 2 x vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2 x mega machine cannon, fire-linked, mounted in torso; 2 x beam saber, stored in recharge racks in left hip armor, hand-carried in use; 2 x VSBR (Variable Speed Beam Rifle), selectable mega particle acceleration speed for damage or penetration application, mounted on backpack, act as shoulder cannons when in use; beam shield, mounted on left forearm; spare beam shield, stored on right hip armor; 2 x MMI-M15 "Ramba" rail cannon, folded underneath hips *Optional hand armaments: beam rifle, beam launcher GAT-42 Breaker *Model number: GAT-42 *Code name: Breaker *Unit type: prototype combat use transformable mobile suit *Manufacturer: League of Nation *Operator: Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation) *First deployment: 5021 AGW *Accommodation: pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso *Dimensions: head height 17.94 meters *Weight: max gross weight 84.9 metric tons *Armor materials: adamantium alloy *Powerplant: ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown *Equipment and design features: sensors, range unknown; Trans-Phase (TP) armor *Fixed armaments: "Zorn" 100mm energy cannon, fire-linked, mounted on head; dual 52mm hyper velocity shield cannon, mounted on right forearm; 2 x "Ahura Mazda" short-range energy cannon, mounted on claws, operable only in flight mode; M417 80mm machine gun, mounted in right eye; 2 x M2M3 76mm machine gun, mounted on shoulders, operable only in flight mode *Optional hand armaments: RMB-09 Gatling Gun GX-9900 X-Divider *Model number: GX-9900 *Code name: X-Divider *Unit type: satellite system loading mobile suit *Manufacturer: League of Nation *First deployment: 5021 AGW *Accommodation: pilot only, in panoramic cockpit in torso *Dimensions: head height 17.1 meters *Weight: empty 7.5 metric metric tons; max gross weight unknown *Armor materials: lunar titanium alloy armor and frame *Powerplant: ultracompact fusion reactor, power output rating unknown *Equipment and design features: flash system, allows pilot to operate satellite cannon; "G-controller" removable control stick in cockpit, required to activate mobile suit and operate satellite cannon; sensors, range unknown *Fixed armaments: satellite cannon, mounted on backpack, hand-operated in use, powered by super-microwave energy beam relayed from lunar solar power station; large beam sword, stored in recharge rack in backpack, hand-carried in use; 4 x vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in chest; shield beam saber, hand-carried in use *Optional fixed armaments: vulcan gun, mounted on backpack over left shoulder; shield, mounted on left arm *Optional hand armaments: shield buster rifle, hand-carried in buster rifle configuration, mounted on left forearm in shield configuration, can be stored on backpack storage rack; beam rifle Category:Canopus